Affection
by yuukie kuze
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Zhou Yu showed affection to Xiao Qiao, on one cold night ... yes this is my second lemon ... hope i did great X3 ... this was my birthday gift to myself and to you all ! please review review ! thank you!


_**AU:** yes this is my second lemon ... hope i did great X3 ... this was my birthday gift to myself and to you all ! please review review ! i wanna know if i did well or my grammar still needs some adjusting ! thank you ! ..._

_ this was edited by my favorite author ElGato44 ... thank you ! _

* * *

It was late at night in Jiang Dong and many soldiers and servants were in a deep sleep, including the Emperor of Wu, Sun Jian, and his advisers, except for one person: Zhou Yu.

He was keenly studying about battle strategy, a scenario Sun Jian gave him. He was testing him if he was really ready for this responsibility. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu's sworn brother, told him to not to over work himself since its deadline wasn't until next week, but Zhou Yu was excited to show off what he can do, proving that he can be the greatest strategist in the Three Kingdoms at his young age.

But there was Xiao Qiao, who was engaged to Zhou Yu at her young age. Her beauty, however, was breath taking. The Qiao sisters were one of the great beauties of China in the Han Dynasty. The Wu Empire was lucky to have the both of them. The elder Qiao, or Da Qiao, was married to the son of Sun Jian, the Little Conqueror Sun Ce, while the younger Qiao or Xiao Qiao was married to the handsome Zhou Yu.

Many people were talking about them, saying Sun Ce and Da Qiao were a match made in heaven, their personalities and character were opposite of each other but when they were together it seemed all the world stopped for them

While Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu often see each other, she was always taking a stroll in the gardens while he was busy studying. Many women were jealous of her because Zhou Yu was a gentleman, intelligent and handsome. Every girl's dream man.

But in Xiao Qiao's case, she finds him as a close friend. A very close friend. She always came to him whenever she felt upset. He always comforted her, giving her support and protecting her when they were in battle. When Sun Jian and her father, Qiao Yuan, announced their marriage, she don't know exactly how to react: happy because she will be marrying her best friend or awkward because Zhou Yu had never shown her any affection or liking.

On the night of their marriage Zhou Yu respected her. He slept in an uncomfortable place just to let her sleep in peace. She was scared on their first night, but seeing on how he reacted to the situation, she grew a liking to him.

She always glanced at his window when she's taking a stroll around the castle, seeing him concentrating on his work. She smiled in relief, knowing that she was there to support him from the shadows.

One night, Xiao Qiao was woken up by the icy cold air that came in from the open window. It was truly cold. Waking up in a huge room, in a huge bed all alone made her feel uneasy. She stood to her feet and slid on a robe. She saw Zhou Yu still seated at the desk.

"Zhou Yu ..." she called to him in a low tone as if she was whispering.

"Yes" he answered quickly looking in her direction. He examined her from head to toe and from toe to head. "What's wrong Xiao?" he asked seeing that she seemed fine.

"Ahm ..." she murmured, feeling shy and she blushed.

Zhou Yu stood up from the desk and walked towards her. "Did you have a nightmare?" he guessed what might wake her up.

She shook her head in response. "Was I noisy?" he asked again.

"No ... it's j-just ..." she looks up to meet his golden eyes, "I can't sleep alone anymore" She sighed.

It shocked him to hear those words coming from her. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" he asked.

Xiao Qiao turned red thinking that the question had a double meaning. Realizing it, Zhou Yu looked away feeling embarrassed about what he just said.

"I'm sorry ... t-that's not what I meant," he blushed as well.

"I wouldn't mind," she said quickly as she tilted her head down, blushing hard. He turned his head violently towards her, surprised at her answer.

"Xiao, do not force your-"

"I am not forcing myself," she cut him off, as she looked up at him again. "You were always there for me whenever I felt sad ... Z-Zhou Yu ... I ... I l-love you!" There. She said it. She felt more comfortable now that she let her biggest secret out.

Zhou Yu was not so sure how to answer, but deep inside him he felt the same thing. Whenever she was around, she was the first one to greet him every morning. He does not say it but he noticed how she always glanced at him through the window. He always felt jealous when Gan Ning, Ling Tong or any of the other men talk to her, but of course he does not show it. He slept on a bench on their first night as a married couple because he wanted to show her that he respected and cared for her deeply. Even though he is intelligent, he does not know everything. How do you show the person you love how you felt? Affection is the answer but he doesn't know how to do that.

"Xiao ... I…" he held both her hands, "I don't know what to say."

Xiao Qiao felt heartbroken, making the conclusion that he didn't like her the same way she does him.

"I do feel the same. It's a shame that you were the one who confess first when it should have been me," he finished his sentence.

"You mean?" lifted her head in disbelief, blinking, as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes Xiao ... I love you," he gave her a surprise steady kiss; it was longer than the one from the ceremony. Her eyes were opened wide in shock, and then they slowly closed from the kiss.

Zhou Yu started to open his mouth, licking her lower lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. He tasted her lips and tongue. It was so intoxicating for him. While his lips were working, his hands began to wander, going up to her shoulder and then down to her waist, pulling her close to him.

Xiao Qiao wrapped her arms around his neck while tasting his lips as well. This was not her plan at all, it was just cold and she wanted someone to hug, but it came to her and she felt ready for this.

Their foreheads touched as they broke the kiss, catching their breaths. He cupped her face. "Xiao Qiao," he sighs. "Make me yours, my lord Zhou Yu," she said calmly as she kissed him again but this time she was the one requesting entrance, and Zhou Yu gladly granted it. Meanwhile, his hands wandered around, feeling her curves.

He pulled up her right thigh and pressed his waist against her. Both of them had a carnal inside. He broke the kiss and carried her back to bed, bridal style. Zhou Yu was on top of her; she cupped his face, pulling it closer to hers for her to kiss as his hands were at her sides.

He broke the kiss and continued it down on her neck, leaving a mark. Xiao Qiao moaned feeling pleasure. The sound spurred him on to make another mark.

He removed her robe and she removed his so that now both of them were just wearing thin clothes. He kissed her again, this time rubbing his waist against her. Feeling aroused, he cupped her breast. "Ah!" she squealed at the touch.

Zhou Yu felt hot even though the night was so cold. As he removed his thin robe, Xiao Qiao's jaw dropped seeing how muscular her husband was, how pale white he was. She touched his chest and kissed it lightly, touching his nipples. He chuckled at her amazement.

Xiao Qiao felt it was time for her as well to show her boldness. She slid out of her nightgown, revealing her chest. Zhou Yu had the same reaction and then she covered her breasts after seeing his reaction.

"Don't look at them! I know they're small," she looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Zhou Yu grinned, taking her hand away from her chest. "They're not as small as you think, they were built the perfect size for you," he said. "Besides I do not care if they're small or big, what matters is they're yours and only mine to take." Without a warning, he sucked her left breast, pinning her down, she squealed again in pleasure.

She felt an unexplained pleasure for the first time, and her heart was so flattered that she was doing this with the person she loved the most. It was truly a night to remember for her.

While his mouth was on her breast, his hands traveled around her, his right hand was cupping her right breast while the other was teasing her sensitive part, his finger moved in circles and ran up and down. Every time that his finger moved she twitched and squealed, making her wanting more.

Satisfied at his work, he kissed her forehead, cheek, lips and neck down to her lower abdomen. He tried to remove her underwear, but her reflexes were fast in covering them. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I-its a bit embarrassing" she answered blushing, not looking at him.

"Don't be, my love" he took her chin for her to face him. "I am the only one who's going to see it," he said in a seductive tone. "Even so!" she protested and looked away again. "Now, now, my Xiao Qiao, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he explained.

He went back to her lower abdomen, spreading her legs open and then he charged, taking her region. "Ah! Z-Zhou Yu!" she moaned loudly, feeling his tongue tasting her, going in and out of her, while his hands were feeling her curves and thighs.

She stared up at the ceiling. "Oh my Gods!" she said silently as she panted. Zhou Yu seemed to be enjoying himself as well, making his the person he loved. He may be violent in the battlefield but he is a passionate lover.

Zhou Yu was going fast. "Ah Zh-Zhou Yu! Ah!" she gasped as she reached her climax. "Well, my love, you've **," he said smiling, watching her pant and starting to sweat. It made him want to do more. He removed the cloth covering his groin.

For her, this was the first time she saw Zhou Yu's member. "The rumors were true! It was really impressive!" she complemented.

"Hmm Xiao Qiao" he chuckled. Xiao Qiao touched it, gripping it and moving her hand up and down. "I have read a book saying on how to pleasure a man" she teased.

He lean back, feeling sensationally good. He remembered back when he was young he had done this alone, masturbating, he never thought that someone would ever do this to him.

Teasing it a few times, up and down and then she tasted it; her head moving up and down. Zhou Yu let out a loud groan feeling her tiny lips around him. Without a warning Xiao Qiao moved faster, causing him to brace for his climax. "Ah Xiao Qiao!" he sighs loudly as he burst. She let him spill inside her mouth, swallowing it all.

Zhou Yu was surprised. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Wasn't I supposed to do that?" she respond innocently. "Well it depends on you, but next time, do not do that again," he wiped her lips with his, deepening the kiss, setting her down, pinning her once again.

Zhou Yu teased his hardness against her region. She moaned, feeling how hard it was and then he slid in slowly. Both of them moaned in pleasure but Xiao Qiao moaned in pain as well. Her region stretched as he slid in and red liquid came out. She was a virgin but now she was Zhou Yu's.

He waited for her to adjust. "Are you alright?" he asked. Her face was flushed, both of them were sweating, but she nodded. He moved his waist slowly and steady, trying not to lose control over the over flowing carnal desires. She was a first timer so he must not hurt her but make her feel good.

Her moans and his thrusts were melding. Xiao Qiao wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, their skin touching, her breasts were bouncing with each thrust. "Oh yes", he said silently. His pace was fast. "Ah ... ahhh!" Xiao Qiao screamed, while he let out a groan. He was thrusting faster than before, and was about to reach his climax. "Zhou Yu! Ahhh! I'm c-comming!" she yelled. At his last thrust he burst inside her.

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao could feel how warm it was.

Finished, Zhou Yu collapsed on top of her. "Xiao Qiao ... I love you," he said while panting, still inside her. "I love you" she whispered and kissed his forehead.

After a few seconds, Zhou Yu pulled out and moved to her side, hugging her. He was ready to fall asleep when Xiao Qiao stood up, moving on top of him. "What are you doing Xiao Qiao?" he asked, puzzled.

"Zhou Yu," she cupped his face and kissed him, "Let's do it again!" She took his member and pulled it inside her. She cried out. Zhou Yu guided her waist as he started to move up and down and she did the same.

Xiao Qiao was trying and giving it her all, trying to have them reach their climax when she was above him, but, as she was reaching her climax, she got tired all of a sudden. Zhou Yu felt that she couldn't do this on her own, so he held her waist steady as he thrust up and down, moving faster, making a lapping sound.

Xiao Qiao cried in pleasure. "Ahh!" she screamed as she reached her climax and Zhou Yu groaned loudly reaching his as well.

* * *

_**AU:** well guys what do you think ? please review review ! thank you very much !_


End file.
